Augustus Waters
'''Augustus "Gus" Waters,' is a main character and the male love interest in The Fault in Our Stars, the best friend of Isaac and later Hazel's boyfriend and only love. Augustus is described as being tall, very attractive, intelligent and having mahogany colored hair. He fears oblivion, as he wants to make a mark on the world. He hates the idea of not being able to leave a mark at all as he is diagnosed with cancer. Augustus knew Isaac before the Support Group, the single and sole reason he was there was because he wanted to support Isaac, before undergoing surgery and going blind. Augustus Waters is a big believer in metaphor; he is constantly symbolizing the situations at hand. One example is his love of not smoking:'' "Its a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing".'' Appearance Hazel describes Augustus having mahogany hair, bad posture and blue eyes. Augustus is described as well built- seeing as he used to play basketball. His right leg is prosthetic. Relationships Hazel Grace Lancaster Augustus has a strong relationship with Hazel Grace Lancaster. They don't battle cancer together, they battle the universe together. Hazel and Augustus first met at a support group they both have been going to. Although Augustus has had girlfriends in the past, however, this was both Hazel's and Augustus's first real love. Kaitlyn Even though Kaitlyn clearly says to Hazel that she had seen him at parties and knew he used to play basketball for North Central, Augustus never implies or says that he's ever met or heard of Kaitlyn. Isaac Isaac and Augustus were very close friends before the Support Group, the sole reason Augustus had joined the Support Group was to help and support Isaac before having surgery and going blind. They both enjoy playing video games together. Augustus also morally supported Isaac through his depression after Monica broke up with him. Monica Augustus Waters seems to have heard about Monica either from Isaac, or conversed with her himself, seeing as he knows the origins of their "Always." phrase, which he explains to Hazel. He estimates Monica and Isaac text each other the phrase to each other "four million times in the last year." He doesn't seem to be fazed by Monica and Isaac's displays of love in public, suggesting he has seen it all before, and even goes to the point of 'observing' it. He later, along with Hazel and Issac, eggs Monica's car. Caroline Mathers Caroline Mathers was Gus' former girlfriend. Augustus first tells Hazel about Caroline when they were talking about their first kisses. Gus explains that Caroline was killed by cancer. Hazel proceeds to look Caroline up online and finds out that she passed away from a brain tumor while Caroline and Augustus were still dating. Hazel finds out later in the story that the brain tumor had tampered with Caroline's brain, making her mean and sour, which had caused her to be quite hostile to people around her, including Gus. Gus had ended up just staying with her until the very end because he felt obligated to.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cancer Victims Category:Male Characters Category:Teens